My Precious Spot
by Cloudy Skies 77
Summary: To my sheer horror my spot… my precious spot was occupied… NOOOO! There were very few people who I considered more troublesome than Ino, but somehow she just managed to beat Ino hands down in less than ten seconds... ShikaSaku.


**My Precious Spot**

_By: CloudSkies77 aka SkyFairy77_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but is it a crime to wish I did?

AN: Well this is my first Naruto Story. I don't know how good its gonna be... Lately i've been reading a ton of Naruto fics and have started watching the show. I got the story idea from something that happened to me and this guy in my French class. I kinda stole his "spot" in the commons. I liked the idea of stealing someone's spot and sorta ran with it until i got this. Its in Shikamaru's POV with a little dialouge at the end. I hope you all enjoy the story and if you make it past this point please R&R because well I'm not sure if i should start to write more Naruto Fics.

* * *

It's been like this for a while now, several weeks. 

_**Me.**_

_**Her.**_

_The Trees._

The Sky.

**The Clouds.**

I never had paid much attention to her in the past. Of course I knew who she was that wasn't hard at all. But I found her too similar to Ino to willingly interact with her. It was too troublesome. So upon finding myself in this situation you can imagine that I was far from pleased.

All my assumptions were beginning to be proved wrong, much to my chagrin.

_She was no one special_

_**She was someone amazing.**_

_She was just another girl._

_**She was just an amazing girl.**_

_She was just as annoying and troublesome as Ino._

_**She was probably more so than Ino.**_

_She was troublesome._

_**She was the most troublesome women ever but still amazing and beautiful. **_

It was actually her knack for being more annoying and troublesome than Ino which started this whole mess to begin with. It was her fault! Not that I'm pointing fingers…

It was my lunch break and I finally was able to leave that stuffy office of mine and go out to my favorite cloud watching spot and just relax for a while.

As I rounded the corner of the stone path I saw pink sticking out around the edge of a tree.

**Bright bubblegum pink. **

'What the hell?!?' were the first words that popped into my head. I know very intelligent, but c'mon seriously I am sure other people would come up with more idiotic thoughts.

To my sheer horror my spot… my precious spot was occupied…

**NOOOO!!!!!**

There were very few people who I considered more troublesome than Ino, but somehow she just mange to beat Ino hands down in less than ten seconds.

**It was a new record one that would forever be in the record books:**

**_April 15: Sakura Haruno won the award for the most troublesome women._**

I was planning to ask her to move since it was my seat but she was giving me a look that clearly said 'I'm not moving deal with it.' I wasn't ready to go up against her monstrous temper all over a spot. I figured the next day she would be gone and this whole problem would be over with. So I compromised and chose the tree across from her. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one she had taken but it would have to do. Anything was better than the office chairs they gave us, so I reasoned that this tree was the most comfortable thing in the world compared to those damned chairs. I watched the clouds drift through the sky for a while, and finally let sleep over take me. When I woke up again the sky was a pale navy and the area clearly did not contain anymore pink hair medics.

I stretched making my way home. "That was troublesome."

So I thought that it was a one time occurrence that I wouldn't run into problems with Sakura taking my spot again. I think I must have jinxed myself or something. For when I reached my cloud watching spot she was there, again!

I just gave up at that point it wasn't worth losing my life over my… well that little cloud watching spot. Though I do miss it a lot, it's just not the same.

Despite things being different I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. Everyday she would be sitting in that spot and I would sit across from her leaning against my new tree.

**It was quiet.**

**It was peaceful.**

**It was nice.**

I found myself occasionally watching her movements though she never let on that she knew I was watching her from time to time. I prefer to think of it as I was bored and there was nothing else to do or that they were just normal observations. I know I was fooling myself because they were far from that.

Most of the time she would pour over her work, so absorbed her would forget what time it was and then rush off in a hurry.

Other times she would fall asleep letting her eyes close. Her body relaxed, it was far less tense and her pink hair tended to fall lightly across her face. She looked peaceful and happy. I often times wondered what possibly could make her look so happy while asleep but it wasn't any of my business. Sometimes I found myself wishing it was…

I knew I was falling for her. I felt myself sinking into the tradition of all of the Nara males, falling for troublesome women. Despite the fact that I'd had sworn women to be completely and totally troublesome, yet she still intrigued me. I found myself enjoy the little things and about her. Maybe she wasn't as troublesome as I first thought she was or maybe she was just more so. I really don't know anymore. What I do know is I find my thoughts occupied with her more and more. When I sit across from her I steal more and more glances her way.

**I know I'm in over my head. **

I guess I deep down I like this routine and spending time with her in this indirect manner. It's nice. I guess that's why I was dismayed upon finding her spot, well my old spot, quite empty. I couldn't really call it my spot either. I know it was but it just seemed like her spot. It was unnatural to not see her bright pink hair standing out against the dark bark of the tree. It was like Naruto giving up ramen or Chouji saying he hated food. It was just something that did not happen.

I waged an inner battle trying to figure out if I should take her seat. It wasn't like she was there and it was the day I had been hoping for. I had wanted my seat back, but now I'm not sure I wanted it without her sitting in it. After weighing the options I just sat down. I didn't really matter at all, she wasn't there, and its not like I was breaking any laws by sitting there.

I closed my eyes trying to block out my new spot.

I didn't feel right… 

_It was hers… _

I don't belong here…

_She does…_

_**Sakura…**_

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice the familiar present in front of me. Alarmed I opened my eyes immediately. I almost cried out for joy at the sight of the person in front of me.

It was her…

I looked her straight in the eyes. I noticed that they held amusement and annoyance. Warning flags went off in my head but I just staid were I was because I also thought I had seen a glimpse of happiness. I was still praying on the inside that I would not have to meet her wrath today.

"You're in my spot."

"Really, am I?" I replied smirking up at her. I moved to the right giving her room to sit down next to me if she wanted to. She hesitated a moment before she took her place next to me. The scent of strawberries filled the air around me as she sat down and I felt intoxicated. I stared out at the field in front of me in a daze.

"So you come here often?" she asked trying to break the silence between us.

I laughed, "Yeah from time to time. How about you?"

"I come whenever I can especially when there is this certain someone here." she said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Raising my eyebrows up at her I couldn't help but feel immensely happy, "Really is that so?"

"Yeah it is. Only problem is I don't really seem to know him too well. I started coming in order to try to talk to him. I don't think it is going well though."

I just laughed again, "I think its working better than you know."

**It was definitely the start of a beautiful relationship. **

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Well for some strange reason FanFiction keeps screwing up the spacing on this story! It's very upseting! Well I hope everyone liked it and it wasn't too cliched or bad or anything. Umm... yeah... please review! I hope you enjoyed this. Have a great day!

-CloudSkies77 aka SkyFairy77


End file.
